


The Silver Linings

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kusanagi and Yuzuriha growing and changing over the years of knowing one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles posted together for the sake of time and similarities. Prompts are listed at start of each drabble.

**Size / Hugs / Laughter**

 

He scoops her up into a hug and she’s so small in his arms, so tiny in comparison to him.  Anyone could think he could crush her easily, but they don’t know how strong she is, they don’t know just how completely strong she is, so much stronger than him – brave and kind and trusting.  And her laughter is dancing in his ear and he’s flushed, warm and comforted, holding her tight.  She curls her arms around his neck and hugs him back, smiling against his neck, her little feet kicking out in absent-minded happiness. 

 

“I love you, too,” she whispers and he always wants to hear that laughter in her voice, for as long as he lives.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Wedding / Forever / Happiness**

 

Theirs was a quiet wedding since, after all, the world was still recovering from all those years ago – it’d never be the same again and although it made her sad sometimes, she knew it was better to look forward, and it was easier to do that when she was smiling up at him, when he held her hand so gently, when she knew that in the world, it was only the two of them (and Inuki, too, of course).

 

It’s quiet, simple, and as expected of him, out in nature – Kusanagi says that the plants were happy to greet them, or at least as much as plants can be, when it comes to humans.  Yuzuriha is grateful for it, and she curls her fingers with his, smiling up at him, her heart shining out through her eyes. 

 

And when he kisses her, stooping down to her height – even after all these years she was still so short –she holds tight to his shoulder.  And then he scoops her up, as if she’s weightless, and carries her away – to their new start, to their future. 

 


End file.
